


L’manberg’s Symphony

by Viodetta



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viodetta/pseuds/Viodetta
Summary: A symphony that never ends, a memory that never fades.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Historic Documents





	1. Chapter 1

L’manberg, the place where dreams start, the place where dreams burn into ashes. L’manberg, a memory that never fades and a symphony never finished. Everything slowly changed from a simple business to a revolution. Started from the “drugs”, going to the hot dogs, and at last becoming a country. The creator of the symphony has a mastermind of almost everything, and pulled a child, or possibly a teen, into the first movement of the symphony. The symphony starts with the creator and the teen with a brisk beat, not long into the movement, the two pull a fox into the symphony. But also adds a slight feel of suspense into the tune. As the movement moves into its pre-climax, the tune starts to move from suspense to tension. A chime rings in as the climax gets closer, a bee flies and lands on the music sheet. Not long after, the climax arrives. The creator, the teen, the fox, the bee, and the chime all join in to form the first movement. As the movement finishes off with a high-pitched chord, the second movement begins..

As the second movement starts, the slow, calming tune rises from the creator. A nation is born inside a crib which isn’t that stable, but it’s everything the five have. The calm tune continues on until a rapid, strong beat comes in and takes over the movement. The sound of a puppet master, a snore, and the sound of flames forms the melody. The calm tune dies out but comes back with a faster beat, but remains tranquil as it starts to interfere with the fast melody. Minute by minute, the two melodies start to rise and fall, often one getting louder as the other quiets down. The competition went on for a while, and all comes to an end where the calm tune is now audible by the audience. The tune starts to turn tense, as the sounds of bows and arrows, swords, fire, and writing comes in. After the transition, the two melodies reach their final fight. Not long after, the melodies quiet down as the chime rises up. Starting slowly, in a charming way, guiding the creator, teen, bee, and fox to a silent. Nothing can be heard, but the sound of a button being pressed. Right after the fast beat takes over in a triumphant return, and completely takes over the movement. The chime joins in but leaves the creator behind, and continues with the fast melody. Then it fell silent. The creator’s voice rises as it breaks the silent, delivering the memories of the sentence, “Independence or death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather die than give in to you and join your SMP.” The movement enters its last climax as hissing sounds and explosions become recognizable. The teen and the puppet master’s footsteps can be heard, also the sounds of bows and arrows, followed with a scream, gasps, cheers, and celebrations mixed in together. Movement goes back to where it started, as the slow, calm tune of L’manberg’s anthem rises. But finishes off with the sound of a sniff, by the teen; and the chuckle of the puppet master. 

The third movement starts as L’manberg makes its first steps to become a memory that never fades. As everything’s start is hard, the movement enters a struggling feel as it faces hardships right off the start. The civil war broke out between the bee and the fox. The creator quickly realized that his own creation wasn’t listening to his own decrees. So he claimed the presidentship without any warning, and made the teen his Vice President. As the civil war rages on, the creator decides to host an election, to prove that he is in power. But the creator might be a little too confident. He thinks that no one can take over the presidency, and he decided to allow combined votes as other parties requested. The movement rose into a serious tune, as the election came to a quick end, and the big day was here. The creator was fairly happy about the results, but the results of the election were devastating news to the creator. Since the creator allowed combined votes, two of the parties combined together, making the creator’s party lose. As the creator and the teen walk off the stage, the melody transfers into a sad tune, but turns powerful as soon as a ram takes the place. In a menacing way, the ram made his first decree, exiling the creator himself, and the teen. The movement came to its end with the audible cries of the creator, and slowly became quiet. 

The fourth movement slowly arises from the sound of raindrops, and the sound of footsteps. The creator was walking with the teen, on the way back to their new base—Pogtopia. Two different melodies combine as the music goes on. One with a steady but brisk best, the other with a feeling of pain, regret, and madness together. The melodies carry on for a while, until the brisk beat gets taken over by the madness. The creator drifts off into his paranoid, as the melody turns from a maniac to a crazy tune. The voices of the creator talking can be heard clearly, as he asks if he is the villain or no. Everything slowly goes out of control, but a silence comes in. A powerful beat comes in as the blood god appears in Pogtopia. With the blood god’s help, the crazy tune takes back the melody but in a much more calmer way. As the ram plans out a festival in “Manberg”, the creator decides to strike back, but in a devastating way. As the creator makes a deal with the puppet master, the creator decides to blow his own creation up, and makes a plan where everything would fall down in shambles. The plan carries on, as the movement moves into a celebration. After the festival started, the bee gave his speech, delivering the hint for the creator. But as the hint got delivered, the final button where explosives are connected to is nowhere to be found. The creator shouts to let the teen run, as he runs off to find the button himself. The blood god, steps up the stage as the ram requested, kills the bee first, and then everyone, the ram, and everyone at the festival. The button however, nowhere to be found, has made the creator’s plan fail completely. The movement continues with a depressing tone. The creator is starting to lose trust, as his plan failes, his paranoia, and his own countrymen now following other’s orders, he loses his sanity. He planes out a revolution, with all his countrymen by his side, now realizing how the ram has done tremendous damage to L’manberg. They all found the ram in a van, drunk and unhealthy. The creator plans the ram’s execution, but he dies before the execution is even performed. As the melody rises into triumph, the creator passes the presidency to the teen, and the teen pssses the presidency to his best friend, the bee. Everything seems to go well, but not when the melody slows down and enters a sad tune. The creator has arrived at the final button, and is deciding to blow his own creation up. The dad appears trying to stop his son from blowing L’manberg up, but the creator left a sentence, “It was never meant to be.” As the movement quiets down with only hissing sounds that can be heard, explosions, screams, cries can all be heard at the same time. “Do it, do it..” The creator’s hand falls to the ground, as he rests in his father’s embrace, with no trace of life in him. Tears fall down as the creator turns into a ghost, leaving his past and forgetting everything. With the movement coming to its final end, the sound of a laugh can be heard, from the blood god.

The fifth movement starts with a joyful tune as L’manberg starts to get rebuilt. The bee as the president, didn’t really do anything to the country but faces a big challenge as the teen makes a huge mistake. The sleeper, as his name says, sleeps through every war that the world is in. His mushroom house was fairly nice, but got burnt down by the teen and an enderman. The puppet master was furious, he claimed that if the bee don’t exile the teen, then he will either build the wall as high as the world limit to trap everyone in the nation, and not letting a single person go out. As the tune changes into a slow but hard melody, the bee now struggles between two difficult choices, either let his best friend go to exile, or abandon the country for the teen. At last, the bee decides to exile the teen, as pain spreads to everyone present at the moment. The melody turns into a brisk but sad tune, as a ghost accompanied the teen on the exile, and gave him emotional support. As the puppet master pays visits to th teen, and collects all of his stuff just to blow it up. The teen decides to fight back, as he goes to find the blood god. The melodies once again rises into a strong beat. After seeing his brother, the blood god decides to not tell the puppet master that the teen is here, and invites the teen to join his anarchy side. This kind of life went on for a while, until the puppet master started to build the walls again. He led everyone to see the blown up community house, and the movement fell silent. Meanwhile, the blood god and the teen also join the silent, but invisible. After a few minutes, the two finally reveal themselves, and start a huge argument. The movement finally enters its climax, as the puppet master and the blood god declare war on L’manberg, and give the countrymen one last day to prepare for the final war. The final doomsday war broke out as the end of the movement closed in, and L’manberg fell into shambles. As the movement comes to its end, raindrops, cries can be heard. The L’manberg anthem rises for the last time, and fades out as the sounds of flames and raindrops take over.


	2. Explanation and Characters

Characters  
The creator-Wilbur  
The child/teen-Tommy  
The fox-Fundy  
The chime-Eret  
The bee-Tubbo  
The puppet master-Dream  
The snore/sleeper-George  
The flame-Sapnap  
The ram-Schlatt  
The blood god-Technoblade  
The dad/father-Philza  
The enderman-Ranboo

A brief explanation for Eret as the “chime”. In a symphony the chime can add beautiful highlights to the melody, but it can sound dangerous and creepy in certain circumstances.

My thoughts  
So this is another “historic document” of the smp, just to give a rewind and appreciate the legend of L’manberg. Every single war of L’manberg has a big impact on the whole story for the Dream SMP, and the creator—Wilbur Soot, has truly curated a whole new world on the SMP. As a big fan of L’manberg and its members, I wanted to write this and think about everything the nation has been through. It’s been so hard to maintain the country, but the presidents has done it. Ode to L’manberg and may L’manberg live in our hearts forever!


End file.
